Oracle 78: Coincidence! The Connection Between Two Armored Fighters
Oracle 78: Coincidence! The Connection Between Two Armored Fighters (一致！二つのアーマードファイターズの接続 Itchi! Futatsu no Āmādo Faitāzu no setsuzoku) is the seventy-eighth episode of Tokushu-tai Armored Fighters. Synopsis Hiroyo showed to Anaira her necklace which was her older sister gave it to her when she was a child. There Anaira recognized the necklace that this was the necklace she gave to her younger sister when she was a child, until she found out that Hiroyo was her long lost younger sister. Plot Mayor Akazawa reached to Hirakawa City and started to find Rie. Unknown to him, Rie was sent to Hirakawa City Jail and detained there. Meanwhile, Chihiro and her news team came to Hirakawa City Jail wherein Rie was detained. There she interviewed Police Director General Hirai about the immediate arrest on Councilor Matsuoka. There General Hirai gave the details about the immediate arrest they've conducted, that Rie was arrested by the police officers in front of Hirakawa City Hall after she chased the Armored Fighters. Also he said that they've finally arrested the true mastermind of Hirakawa City Business Center blast with the help of two Armored Fighters and the Hirakawa City Government. Afterwards, he thanked them for helping them to arrest Councilor Matsuoka immediately. In TransHead TV Media Center, Anaira and Hiroyo returned back after their successful plan to arrest Rie. Anaira wondered what happened to Rie in the jail, but Hiroyo replied her that they must watch the news. And Anaira agreed. As they watched the news on television, they've found out that Rie was detained in Hirakawa City Jail. Meanwhile in Hirakawa City Jail, Chihiro trying to interview Rie, but Rie refused to have an interview with her because of her disappointment for arresting her although in her mind that Anaira was the mastermind. Meanwhile in her office at the Senate, while doing her paper works, Erika watched the breaking news on television, and she found out that Rie was finally arrested in Hirakawa City Hall with the help of the Armored Fighters whom chased by her to the city hall. Because of what she found out, Erika called Anaira. She told her that Rie was arrested in Hirakawa City Hall, but Anaira said that she already knew it. She explained to her mother that Rie challenged her and Hiroyo in a race in Kawamura District. Because of the race, they had a chance to head on to Hirakawa City Hall and Rie had no choice but to chase them to the city hall. She also explained that as they headed on to the city hall, they forced her to sent her to the police officers to arrest her immediately. On the other hand, Mayor Akazawa reached to Hirakawa City Jail to find out if Rie was detained there. As he entered in the city jail, he was surrounded by the members of the press, including Chihiro and her news team, to interview him regards to the immediate arrest on Councilor Matsuoka, but he refused to interview and instead, he escaped away from the press people to head on to the reception center. At the reception center of the city jail, Mayor Akazawa asked the receptionist which cell was Rie detained. The receptionist said to him that Rie was detained in Cell No. 346, which was on the second floor, and he headed on afterwards. As he reached Cell No. 346, Mayor Akazawa saw Rie standing alone. There he asked her what was happened. Rie replied him that Anaira and Hiroyo plotted something during their race that's why she was been caught and arrested by the police officers. He asked her again what the two Armored Fighters plotted against her, and Rie said that during their race, Anaira and Hiroyo changed their direction while they were in the lead, that's why she had no choice but to chase them immediately using the same direction they took. She didn't even know at first that they were heading on to Hirakawa City Hall, until she found out that the direction they took was the same direction to the said city hall. Because of this, she attacked them immediately, but her attacked was deferred several times. And as they reached to Hirakawa City Hall, they confiscated her arsenal and weapon and forced her to arrest by the police officers. Because of what he found out, Mayor Akazawa punched the steel bars of the jail cell strongly. In TransHead TV Media Center, Hiroyo said to Anaira that she want to show something to her, and Anaira asked her what she want to show something to her about. As Hiroyo trying to show her necklace, Irie and other Armored Fighters came in. There Kohei and others said that they've already received a good news from Irie that Rie was arrested in Hirakawa City Hall. And Anaira said that she and Hiroyo were the ones who forced her to the police officers to arrest her. On the other hand, Alejandra saw the Chariot Fighter Equipment which they confiscated from Rie a while ago, asked what will happened to the said equipment they confiscated. At night, Anaira and Erika came to Erika's secret hideout. There Anaira kept the Chariot Fighter Equipment inside the vault. Afterwards, Anaira asked Hiroyo about something to show to her. Then Hiroyo showed her necklace to Anaira. She said that her older sister gave it to her when she was a child. As Anaira took the necklace, she noticed that this was the other pair of her necklace she had, and this was the necklace she gave to her younger sister when she was a child. Hiroyo asked her what's wrong, and Anaira said that this was the necklace she gave to her estranged younger sister when she was a child. Then Anaira recognized that Hiroyo was her long lost younger sister who has been missing for twenty years. Because of what she found out, Hiroyo can't believe that Anaira was her older sister, and she felt that she was happy that she's finally reunited with her older sibling. Anaira, on the other hand, kneeled in front of Hiroyo and apologized to her for being an irresponsible older sister to her. Hiroyo told that it was okay, and she said to her that she was not an irresponsible sister at all because she treated her as a younger sibling in the first place. Also she said that because of her, her life will not be saved from the evil hands of the Chariots, as well as returning back as a human from being a Chariot. Then Anaira asked Hiroyo if she accept her as her older sister, and Hiroyo said yes. And they hugged each other afterwards. Meanwhile in Chariot Empire Headquarters, Mayor Akazawa came back after he visited Rie in Hirakawa City Jail. There he ordered his Chariot Soldiers to head on to Hirakawa City immediately to face the Armored Fighters in a battle. Few moments later, Mateo came and asked Mayor Akazawa about what was he doing, and Mayor Akazawa told him that he want to revenge against the Armored Fighters for what they did to Rie, and left. In TransHead TV Media Center, Erika came to Anaira's office. As she found out that Anaira and Hiroyo were missing, she asked the Armored Fighters where they were. Irie said that they went to her secret hideout to keep the Chariot Fighter Equipment which they confiscated from Rie before she arrested. On the other hand, Mayor Akazawa came to Hirakawa City along with the Chariot Soldiers. There he ordered them to find the Armored Fighters, especially Anaira and Hiroyo, and attack them immediately if they found them. And the Chariot Soldiers did so. Meanwhile, after they hugged to each other, Anaira thanked to Hiroyo after she recognized and accepted her as her older sister, and Hiroyo thanked her back. Afterwards, Anaira told her that they will return back to TransHead TV Media Center immediately, and Hiroyo agreed and called her "onee-chan" (big sister), which made Anaira smile. And as they went outside of the secret hideout and as they headed back to the car, they saw a group of Chariot Soldiers observing somewhere if there were Armored Fighters were on the area. But one of the Chariot Soldiers saw Anaira and Hiroyo entering inside the car, so he ordered his fellow soldiers to attack them immediately. On the other hand, Anaira and Hiroyo went outside of the car and started to face the Chariot Soldiers in a battle. Then they transformed themselves into their respective armor forms and faced the Chariot Soldiers in a battle. In Chariot Empire Headquarters, Emperor Ryuuen asked the Chariot Fighters where Mayor Akazawa was. Mateo said that he went to Hirakawa City to seek revenge against the Armored Fighters. Archos, on the other hand, said that he was just a childish and he always acts on his own. But Triskaide said to Archos that he's more childish than Mayor Akazawa, making him disagreed what he said. Back to TransHead TV Media Center, Chisato received a message that a group of Chariot Soldiers were appeared in Kawamura District. There she told her fellow Armored Fighters to head on to the location immediately. Meanwhile, as she returned back to her house after her work in Hirakawa City Hall, Kyoko went to her room. And when she got something inside her drawer, her phone rang and answered it. It was Hiroko calling her, and asked her if she's okay, and Kyoko said that she's okay, and asked her why. Hiroko said that she was concerned to her, making Kyoko smiled at her. On the other hand, Anaira and Hiroyo continuously defeating the Chariot Soldiers. And when they defeated them, another group of Chariot Soldiers came. There Anaira upgraded her armor form into Meister Super Upgrade Mode. Using her Armored Dagger, she attacked the Chariot Soldiers swiftly. Afterwards, Anaira and Hiroyo used their respective finishers, the Meister Super Streak and Armored Chaser Dash, to defeat the Chariot Soldiers. After the battle, they headed back to the car to return back to TransHead TV Media Center. On the other hand, as they reached to Kawamura District, a group of Chariot Soldiers were standing by in front of them. Because of this, they transformed themselves into their respective armor forms and started facing the Chariot Soldiers in a battle. Cast *Anaira Hayashibara/Armored Fighter 01 (林原 アナイラ/アーマードファイター01 Hayashibara Anaira/Āmādo Faitā 01): Rykkhofhra Darkkauciux (ダーッケー·ライック Dākkēsshū Raikkuēfura; Faiz Broadcasting Network) *Kohei Hayashibara/Armored Fighter 02 (林原 浩平/アーマードファイター02 Hayashibara Kōhei/Āmādo Faitā 02): Ryuunosuke Ikari (碇 龍之介 Ikari Ryūnosuke) *Fatima Hayashibara/Armored Fighter 03 (林原 ファティマ/アーマードファイター03 Hayashibara Fatima/Āmādo Faitā 03): Delaine Morse-Damson (ダム·デレ·モール Damuson Derein Mōrusu) *Minori Hayashibara/Armored Fighter 04 (林原 みのり/アーマードファイター04 Hayashibara Minori/Āmādo Faitā 04): Natsumi Morioka (森岡 なつみ Morioka Natsumi; Kids On Mafia 2nd GEN) *Hiroshi Onodera/Armored Fighter 05 (小野寺 宏/アーマードファイター05 Onodera Hiroshi/Āmādo Faitā 05'): Nakatsu Hamashiro (濱城 中津 Hamashirō Nakatsu) *Ayako Takatori/Armored Fighter 06 (高取 綾子/アーマードファイター06 Takatori Ayako/Āmādo Faitā 06): Mai Takeda (武田 舞 Takeda Mai) *Chisato Terajima/Armored Fighter 07 (寺島 千里/アーマードファイター07 Terajima Chisato/Āmādo Faitā 07): Haley Misha Ryeol (烈 ヘイリー ミーシャ Retsu Heirī Mīsha) *Ryoko Morishita/Armored Fighter 08 (森下 涼子/アーマードファイター08 Morishita Ryōko/Āmādo Faitā 08): Chisato Moritaka (森高 千里 Moritaka Chisato; Kids On Mafia 2nd GEN) *Erika Hayashibara (林原 エリカ Hayashibara Erika): Kumiko Sugiura (杉浦 久美子 Sugiura Kumiko) *Hiroyo Takahata/Armored Fighter Chaser: Ranmaru Hasegawa (長谷川 蘭丸 Hasegawa Ranmaru) *Chariot Emperor Ryuuen/Chariot Fighter Emperor (チャリオット皇帝リュウェン/チャリオット ファイター エンペラー Chariotto Kōtei Ryūen/Chariotto Faitā Enperā): Shinichiro Okada (岡田 伸一郎 Okada Shinichirō) *Alejandra Izumi/Armored Fighter 09 (泉 アレジャンドラ/アーマードファイター09 Izumi Arejandora/Āmādo Faitā 09): Ryoko Hanazono (花園 涼子 Hanazono Ryōko) *Chiharu Nakajima/Armored Fighter 10 (中島 千春/アーマードファイター10 Nakajima Chiharu/Āmādo Faitā 10): Chiharu Fujibayashi (藤林 千春 Fujibayashi Chiharu) *Haruka Nishimura/Armored Fighter 11 (西村 遥/アーマードファイター11 Nishimura Haruka/Āmādo Faitā 11): Anaira Ramones (ラモーンズ アナイラ Ramōnzu Anaira; Kids On Mafia 2nd GEN) *Takemi Kanzaki/Armored Fighter 12 (神崎 武見/アーマードファイター12 Kanzaki Takemi/Āmādo Faitā 12): Yukari Otsuka (大塚 ゆかり Ōtsuka Yukari) *Chihiro Harajima (原島 チヒロ Harajima Chihiro): Noriko Fujibayashi (藤林 典子 Fujibayashi Noriko) *Ryoma Matsuoka (松岡 涼馬 Matsuoka Ryōma): Hiroshi Ueda (上田 宏 Ueda Hiroshi) *Kazumi Mizuno (水野 和美 Mizuno Kazumi): Megumi Hosogai of 7-Fates (細貝 めぐみ Hosogai Megumi; 7-Fates) *Miyuki Katono (上藤野 みゆき Katōno Miyuki): Mimiko Sugiura of 7-Fates (杉浦 みみこ Sugiura Mimiko; 7-Fates) *Iori Sawajiri (沢尻 伊織 Sawajiri Iori): Tomohiro Naganuma of 7-Fates (長沼 智弘 Naganuma Tomohiro; 7-Fates) *Triskaide/Chariot Fighter Thirteen (トリスケイド/チャリオット ファイター サーティーン Torisukeido/Chariotto Faitā Sātīn): Ryo Sugimoto (杉本 涼 Sugimoto Ryō) *Archos/Chariot Fighter Torpedo (アルコス/チャリオット ファイター トルピード Arukosu/Chariotto Faitā Torupīdo): Yuichi Matsuoka (松岡 雄一 Matsuoka Yūichi) *Irie/Chariot Fighter Flash (イリエ/チャリオット ファイター フラッシュ Irie/Chariotto Faitā Furasshu)/Reiko Irie: Minori Maeda (前田 みのり Maeda Minori) *Mateo Fujisaki/Chariot Fighter Negative (藤崎 マテオ Fujisaki Mateo): Bernard Perez (バーナード·ペレズ Bānādo Perezu) *Hirakawa City Mayor Hiroshi Akazawa/Chariot Fighter Ray (赤沢 博史/チャリオット ファイター レイ Akazawa Hiroshi/Chariotto Faitā Rei): Takeshi Katono (上藤野 武史 Katōno Takeshi) *Hirakawa City Councilor Rie Matsuoka/Chariot Fighter Chaser (松岡 リエ/チャリオットファイターチェイサー Matsuoka Rie/Chariotto Faitā Cheisā): Naomi Watanabe (渡辺 奈央美 Watanabe Naomi) *Hirakawa City Councilor Hiroko Otsuka (大塚 博子 Ōtsuka Hiroko): Kaori Masada (正田 香織 Masada Kaori) *Hirakawa City Vice Mayor Kyoko Maruyama (丸山 京子 Maruyama Kyōko): Mai Yamamoto (山本 舞 Yamamoto Mai) *Police Director General Masashi Hirai (平井 真史 Hirai Masashi): Kotaro Nagaoka (長岡 浩太郎 Nagaoka Kōtarō) Suit actors In-suit stunt doubles *Armored Fighter 01: Fukuzawa Anaira (福沢 アナイラ) *Armored Fighter 02: Shiratori Seiji (白鳥 成二) *Armored Fighter 03: Asagiri Gwen *Armored Fighter 04: Shiratori Mikoto (白鳥 美琴) *Armored Fighter 05: Kyoshiro Shinji *Armored Fighter 06: Uesugi Yoko *Armored Fighter 07: Todayama Minori *Armored Fighter 08: Yamamura Akira (山村 アキラ) *Armored Fighter 09: Yokogawa Reina *Armored Fighter 10: Tsuchiyama Rei *Armored Fighter 11: Saito Akira *Armored Fighter 12: Inoue Riku (井上 リク) *Armored Fighter Chaser: Moritaka Reiko (森高 玲子) *Chariot Fighter Emperor: ROGER *Chariot Fighter Thirteen: Kaneda Chuck *Chariot Fighter Torpedo: Fukuzawa Ryoji (福沢 涼二) *Chariot Fighter Flash: Shiratori Kumiko (白鳥 久美子) *Chariot Fighter Negative: Nagaoka Koji (長岡 浩司) *Chariot Fighter Chaser: Sonoda Mako (園田 真子) *Chariot Fighter Ray: Nakadai Yuji (中代 裕司) Permanent suit actors *Takaoka Hajime (高岡 肇) *Ryusei Tomomi (龍星 智美) *Hashimoto Rico (橋本 リコ) *Takatori Mikael (高取 ミカエル) *Katsuyama Hidenori (勝山 秀典) *Yamagata Kotaro *Izumi Carl (泉 カール) *Hayashi Kazuma (林 和真) *Matsuoka Kenichi (松岡 健一) *Souma Ryohei *Sawaki Daigo (沢木 大子) *Kagami Tony *Nagaoka Ray (長岡 玲) *Miyazaki Riichi *Sano Takeru *Moriyama Hiroshi (森山 宏) *Nakamura Ryoji (中村 涼司) Featured Armor Keys *No. of Armor Keys of Armored Meister Fighters: 13 (Armored Fighter 01 Key, Armored Fighter 02 Key, Armored Fighter 03 Key, Armored Fighter 04 Key, Armored Upgrade 01 Key, Armored Upgrade 02 Key, Armored Upgrade 03 Key, Armored Upgrade 04 Key, Armored Super Upgrade 01 Key, Armored Super Upgrade 02 Key, Armored Super Upgrade 03 Key, and Armored Super Upgrade 04 Key; including Armored Fighter Chaser Key) *No. of Armor Keys of Armored Energy Fighters: 4 (Armored Fighter 05 Key, Armored Fighter 06 Key, Armored Fighter 07 Key and Armored Fighter 08 Key) *No. of Armor Keys of Armored Force Fighters: 4 (Armored Fighter 09 Key, Armored Fighter 10 Key, Armored Fighter 11 Key and Armored Fighter 12 Key) *No. of Armor Keys of Chariot Fighters: 7 (Emperor Key, Thirteen Key, Torpedo Key, Flash Key, Chaser Key, Negative Key and Ray Key) *'Total no. of Armored Keys featured in this episode: 28 Armor Keys' Notes *As part of GP-NET Primetime Mania block, this episode airs alongside 13 Mysteries episode 58, Encounters: The Truth About Evidence The RE-BOOT Chapter 78: Start Of Mystery Unlock, Sengoku no Miko Chapter 13, and Never Surrender episode 47. Category:Tokushu-tai Armored Fighters episodes